1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an adjustable power plug, an electronic device having the same, and a holder thereof; more particularly, to an adjustable power plug having a plurality of conductive pins, an electronic device fitted with the adjustable power plug for power connection, and a holder for storing the adjustable power plug.
2. Description of Related Art
For connecting to a power source, electrical devices usually utilize a power plug. However, conventional power plugs are fixed geometrically, which is inconvenient for portable applications.
Power plugs are a must-have component for making electrical connection between the electronic devices and the power source. As today's electronic devices become more compact and miniaturized, how to reduce the size of the power plug is under scrutinization as well.
Taking a three-pin plug as an example, which have two current-carrying pins and a grounding pin. The pins are arranged in a triangular pattern. When this type of power plug is received by the electronic device, a relatively large receiving space must be provided by the electronic device. Such limitation increases the overall size of the electronic device and reduces its portability.
Space-saving type power plugs already exist, as taught by the following Pat. Nos.: U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,581, GB2381669A, GB2417141A, GB2436465A, GB2436899A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,193, WO0147071A1, WO2009152631A1, WO2010089356A1, WO2006046541A1.
However, when designing a space-saving type power plug, country-dependent safety standards must be satisfied. For example, one of the safety standards specify that the current-carrying pins and the grounding pin must be parallel to one another. Although the aforementioned Pat. No. GB2436899A (also published as CN101461104A) titled “Electrical Plug with Movable Pin, and Two-pin Adapter” provided a smaller power plug through a rotating mechanism, the pins were not always parallel to one another. Thereby, the safety criterion was not satisfied. The ability to provide a space-saving type power plug while meeting all the safety standards is greatly desired.